Star Trek XI : Legacy
by Tuxinomee
Summary: How I would imagine a good StarTrek movie. 60 action, 40 seriousness, dealing with nowadays problems. Terrorism, war and new hope in this case.
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
[We see a Dominion Cardassian fleet circling a planet. There are random shots onto the surface. We accompany a torpedo on its way down. It hits the ground and explodes. We switch to a very dark underground tunnel, which shakes under the explosions. People, most of them humans and Bajorans gasp and shout hysterically, heading towards one direction.]  
  
[Speaker] : All hands evacuate to shuttles!  
  
[Gunfire from Dominion and Cardassian storm troops behind the people, some of them randomly shooting back. But it's clear they don't stand a chance. We are focused on a woman's face. She is a Bajoran, her brown hair cropped short. Her body is well trained but rather skinny.]  
  
[Woman] : Quick this way!  
  
[They come to a crossing. Suddenly disruptor fire from the right. A man is shot down. Another one gets hit by a concentrated ray straight into his chest. He screams like he is out of his wits. The energy spreads from the origin in a blazing light all through his body. Blinding bright tears appear all over his torso. Steam escape from him. The white blinding light reddens as his whole body dissolves into ashes.  
  
[An old man bark at the woman and another rather tall and muscular man] : Laren, Sebek, cover me!  
  
[Both lean around the corner and begin firing while the old guy comes out of cover and throws a blinking sphere into the darkness. A blazing light. Figure suddenly become visible in the other tunnel.]  
  
[An angry voice] : Back!  
  
[The fleeing group takes it chance and runs through the tunnel to a messy storage chamber with a huge iron door on the other end. The invaders have recovered from the blinding light and start firing again. Sebek and Laren kneel down behind containers and give cover while the old man unlocks the door. It leads to a small hangar with freighters, fighters and a tiny cruiser. The unnamed refugees duck and rush towards the vessels. At this instant three Cardassians beam into the cargo bay. Laren shoots one down the moment he is materialized. Another one aims at her but Sebek throws himself onto him so the shot misses. The old man knocks the third one unconscious with his gun. The Jem'Hadars begin storm towards them while they are distracted. Laren and the old man back through the door.]  
  
[Laren trying to give Sebek cover] : Sebek, come on!  
  
[But Sebek is still fighting with the Cardassian. He has managed to get a grip around his villain's throat and is trying to strangle him. But although the Cardassian soon suffocates, Sebek still cannot get loose of him but tightens his grip with a wild and malicious expression] [Laren shouting] : Sebek!  
  
[At this moment more Cardassians beam into the shuttle hangar, so the protagonists are confronted from both sides.]  
  
[Sebek finally gets a hold of himself, seizes a container, he uses as a shield, and hurries into the shuttle bay. They manage to keep the invaders at bay, climb into the vessels and soar into the sky. The air is lit by phaser fire and torpedoes streaking down from the orbit. Other vessels appear from other hiding places. Some are hit before they can leave the atmosphere. The fighters try to give the transporters cover. But there are too many Jem'Hadar attack ships around them. A view screen goes up in Laren's cockpit.  
  
[The old man] : I'll give you cover! Look after the transports and go into warp as soon as possible! Don't forget to mask your warp signature!  
  
[Laren] : You will never make it without fighter support against that blockade, Jason.  
  
[The old man] : I have lived long enough to allow me some crazy stunt as you young people constantly do, Laren. [Jason gives a last boyish grin. The view goes black.]  
  
[Jason's light cruiser turns around and moves into the path of several torpedoes and heavy phaser fire coming from five Jem'Hadar ships, which are aiming at the transporters. The refugees save themselves into warp, not seeing Jason's ship torn into pieces.]  
  
[Laren] : Laren to transport 1. Can you pick up any more ships behind us?  
  
[A woman appears on her view screen] : None! I am afraid we are all that's left of the Marquis!  
  
[Laren wearily, dreading the answer] : What about Jason?  
  
[The woman works on her console, looks up again and shakes her head slightly.]  
  
[Laren closes her eyes. A trickle of tears runs down her cheek.]  
  
[The woman sighs] : He saved us all! Let's make sure his effort has not been for nothing!  
  
[Laren looks to her right and sees Sebek in the fighter next to her. He isn't in mourning. Actually his face even still seems to wear that bitter, angry, malicious smile from 20 minutes ago!]  
  
"3 years later" [Deep Space Nine : The delegation of the Federation, Klingon Empire, Romulan Empire, the Dominion, Cardassia and the Breen are gathered along the conference table. While the ambassadors give their finger prints to the signature pad and make inputs, the peace treaty is being red out] : The regulations of this peace treaty stipulate following paragraphs:  
  
The Dominion is to withdraw all military equipments and staff from the Alpha Quadrant in the next two weeks.  
  
The Dominion is not allowed to reenter the Alpha Quadrant through the wormhole without the mutual approval of all allied forces.  
  
Cardassia has to hand over all military vessels that are Galor class or higher ranked.  
  
Cardassia is not supposed to possess weapons of mass destruction.  
  
Cardassia has to pay 5 thousand tons of gold pressed latinum to the Klingon and the Romulan Empire each.  
  
Cardassia will lose all colonies to the allied forces.  
  
Cardassia has to create a peaceful and democratic system.  
  
Cardassia will be observed by the Federation until further notice.  
  
The Breen .  
  
The Cardassia delegation looks thunderstruck as the paragraphs are read out.  
  
[A Klingon noticing their discomfort] : Now what Cardassian? Bit surprised about the outcome? If it was to me we should have blown your planet into pieces for your betrayal to the entire quadrant and.  
  
[A Cardassian woman looking tired at him, interrupts him in a quite diplomatic tone] : If the major quadrant powers had helped the Cardassian democratic movement in the first place instead of conquering our territories, as some of them had done [eyeing the Klingon], the Cardassia would not have sought that unholy alliance with the Domin.  
  
[The Klingon outrageous] : Silence woman! I don't like to be interrupted by a bunch of betrayers without any scent of honor!  
  
[Captain Sisko soothingly] : General Ken'targh, we have discussed these problems long enough in the last few weeks. And after considering all arguments, we have finally come to this treaty, your honourable Chancellor has just signed [Sisko grinning at Chancellor Martok].  
  
[Another Klingon behind Martok sinister] : Yet we wonder why the Federation could be so generous with our Cardassian . neighbours to insist on Cardassia not to be divided into protectorates and even granting them the two colonies that should be Federation property by rights!  
  
[Sisko mustering a smile] : Vice Chancellor Kurdar, the Cardassians need resources to rebuild their society and to pay off the reparations to you and the Romulan Empire. If we stamp them down to a prewarp civilization with constant humanitarian problems the population is unlikely to support Ms Sula and the young democracy. They could even long for the old system, not mentioning the hatred and distrust they would have against us!  
  
[Kurdar now losing his temper] : Distrust?! So what?! Do we now have to win their trust after they betrayed us?!  
  
[Ken'targh behind Kurdar] : I always knew human blood to be watery. But I would not have expected them to shrink back behind diplomacy so quickly after they have spilled blood with us and this bunch of pointed ears half Vulcans, [staring at the Romulan delegation] who by the way must have preserved a considerably large fleet in contrast to us, as they really happen to enter the war so late and watching us die for reasons they haven't mentioned until today.  
  
[The Romulan ambassador stands up threateningly. Martok smashes his fist down on the table before Ken'targh can add more tension] : That's enough!  
  
[Ken'targh whispering to Kurdar sneeringly] : I never thought our brave Chancellor would become a diplomat one day either!  
  
[The female founder from the Dominion delegation finally signs up the treaty and says in a light, slow but rather bored voice] : I have enjoyed listening to your little chat. But I have to prepare our fleet for the voyage home. I beg your leave!  
  
[Sisko to the others] : I think we all want to retire!  
  
[The Dominion delegation walks towards the door. The founder suddenly turns on her heel.] : Captain Sisko, I have wondered why you and your comrades have so stubbornly denied our attempt to bring order to this quadrant. As I have just observed once more, you desperately need some order here.  
  
[Sisko answers quickly before the whole Alpha quadrant delegation goes riot] : No thanks, your eminence. But I think we can handle it one day on our own!  
  
[Suddenly Kira's voice trills on Sisko's com badge] : Kira to Sisko!  
  
[Sisko bit tired] : Yes Colonel?  
  
[Kira] : Captain, when you have finished the conference, please come into your office. There is. well. something important waiting for you.  
  
[Sisko] : On my way. Ladies and gentlemen, the officers outside will show you the quarters.  
  
[The captain's office. An old man dressed like a Bajoran Vedek is waiting for Sisko]  
  
[Sisko] : Good morning, Mister.  
  
[Vedek harsh] : My name doesn't matter. I want to come straight to the point. I am an envoy of the remaining Marquis.  
  
[Sisko stunned] : Marquis?! There are.  
  
[Vedek] : Yes, captain. There are still some survivors left. Actually we have even been gathering new supporters ever since the Dominion was on the retreat. Oh, sorry that I have lied to your first officer about my true identity! Otherwise there may have been some security difficulties! And I hope you don't intend to arrest me before I named the reason of my presence.  
  
[Sisko sinister] : Go on.  
  
[Vedek] : The Marquis is tired of fighting. But we still have not given up hope to go back to our homes in the former Federation Cardassian neutral zone from which we have been so forcefully driven away. I am here to make you an offer. If the Federation consents to let us return to our colonies, the Marquis will be willing to hand over all weapons. All alive adult Marquis who have committed crimes against the Federation will report to the Federation court voluntarily. You will never hear of us again.  
  
[Sisko picks up a pad, then becomes sinister] : Your request would contain Alphala III, Centrus II, Curalius Prime and Galathos V.  
  
[Vedek] : Exactly!  
  
[Sisko] : Well, there should be little problem. I'm sure we can make the Cardassians to share the planets with.  
  
[Vedek] : No! We don't intend to live these treacherous breeds anymore. These planets solely belong to the Marquis, that means the former Federation farmers and their friends. These people, many killed by the Cardassians even before the war, have cultivated the land making it habitable for their children and their grand-children, pouring so much sweat into it, only to be betrayed by the Federation and the arriving Cardassians who just meant to live next to us as neighbours.  
  
[Sisko impatient] : The Federation and the Marquis went through theses matters dozens of times. I know that peace treaty five years ago that made the Federation and Cardassia swap colonies along the border was not pleasant to everyone. Both sides have suffered, most of all the Marquis. But the point is that the situation has changed. The Cardassians need those planets more urgently than you do. And I cannot simply drive them all away because a small group of .  
  
[Vedek] : Terrorists?  
  
[Sisko] : Colonists. cannot let go of their hatred. All I can offer you is to reintegrate into the Federation, allowing you to live on those mining planets or anywhere in the Federation. I could even convince the Federation Council to clear all Marquis of charges, well perhaps.  
  
[Vedek] : You prefer those Cardassians to Bajorans, Vulcans, Bolians even your own people? These nefarious devils who have betrayed the whole quadrant!?  
  
[Sisko] : They can change and they need their chance.  
  
[Vedek sneers at Sisko] : It's that all you have to say?  
  
[Sisko] : I cannot change my mind on this problem and the Federation council won't either. Anyway . Wait a second, I just remember something!  
  
[Sisko typing through the pad again then looking up at the Vedek] : I must inform you that according to the peace treaty. Curalius Prime now belongs to Klingons and Galathos V to the Romulans.  
  
[Vedek sighs] Once again the needs of the minority is overseen.  
  
[Sisko annoyed] Vedek, look! We didn't even know the Marquis still exists!  
  
[Vedek to himself] : Then our fight must go on. And I have already dreamed about living in calmness again!  
  
[The Vedek turns on his heel and walks out of the office without saying goodbye.]  
  
[Sisko taps his com badge] : Sisko to security.  
  
[Security officer] : Security here.  
  
[Sisko] : . No! Sorry, there is nothing after all. Sisko out.  
  
[He grabs his baseball from the desk, turns around and watches out of the window.] 


	2. Star Trek XI: Legacy Chapter I

Chapter I  
  
[Dark "1 year later."]  
  
[We move over a half destroyed city. Everywhere people seem to be constructing new buildings or cleaning up the devastated roads. Smoke rises from ruins.]  
  
[Janeway walks through the streets, accompanied by two cautious security officers. She observes her environment. Janeway's voice] : Personal log, Admiral Janeway. Star date 54488,2. I have been assigned by Starfleet to coordinate the reconstruction of Cardassia Prime. I was surprised that I got the job since a lot has happened "at home" I am not really familiar with owing to my stay in the Delta Quadrant. Yet Starfleet thinks that my ignorance about the war, my will to cooperate and my experiences in the Delta Quadrant will give me an unbiased perspective and simplify my attempts to earn the trust of the Cardassian people. Despite my attaché's concerns I wanted to take a first hand look at the life of the population.  
  
[Several Cardassians spot the small Starfleet delegation. Some wave at her, others swear angrily in Cardassian, which doesn't sound very friendly.]  
  
[A Cardassian woman walks towards her.]  
  
[Janeway greets cheerfully] : Prime Minister, it's good to see you!  
  
[Prime Minister, tired and covered in dust] : Good morning, Admiral, I am sorry that we cannot offer you a more quiet quarter. Sometimes I wonder why you don't beam up to your ship when you go to sleep.  
  
[Janeway] : Oh, actually I found my quarters quite convenient. I am used to constant deep sounds in the background. No matter if it is the humming of a warp engine or crunching noises from the factories.  
  
[P.M.] : I am glad you take it so easy. We haven't reconstructed as many flats as there should be or enough agricultural facilities to satisfy everyone's basic needs. The greatest part of the population is occupied with repairing the infrastructure and the industry in order to pay the reparations. But even with the help of the Federation we can only just fulfill the conditions.  
  
[Some children stand along the street who seem to beg for food or something.]  
  
[Janeway] : I thought the Federation has equipped you with 100.000 type 5 replicators a month ago. Why are so many people still dressed in lumps and begging?  
  
[P.M.] : There are not as many replicators left as you think. The humanitarian situation in the cities is actually not that bad in comparison to rural areas, where we do not have so much control. Splinter groups, paramilitary rebels and warlords actually control the greatest part of Cardassia. They have become quite efficient in ambushing our convoys and stealing civil equipments for their own purposes. According to recent counts only 50.000 replicators are left. The extremist groups are well equipped, even better than the official security forces. And last but not least random Klingon raiders disguised as freighters suck out the last drop of our blood. Cardassia has become an insignificant almost prewarp civilization, a paradise for criminals and smugglers, a people that can be abused at will. [Janeway watches worried as the Prime minister dissolves herself into rage, bitterness, and self-pity.]  
  
[P.M. wearing a sarcastic smile] : And do you know what the funniest thing is? Yesterday, we received a threat from the Marquis that they will intensify terrorist attacks unless we hand over our mining colonies! Ha! And do you know what is even funnier? We cannot do anything about it because we are completely defenseless!  
  
[Janeway] : Prime Minister, the Federation does all it can to protect the Cardassian people.  
  
[P.M. loses her temper] : Protect? Then tell me why has there been 2 million crime cases reported last month, ranging from homicide to armed pillage? Why are there raiders and Marquis terrorists all over this planet.  
  
[Janeway looks at her patiently without wincing.]  
  
[P.M. suddenly aghast of herself, covering her face] : I cannot tell you, how sorry I am. The Federation has always been so kind. Without you we would be now a Klingon colony. You help us building up our world and the only thing I can think of is accusing you of security negligence.  
  
[Janeway raising one hand] : No, you are right. We could do more. The Federation Council is only afraid of jeopardizing our relations with the Klingons and the Romulans if we show any more military presence or equip Cardassia with more equipment and resources. Obviously they are afraid of Cardassia regaining its power. Sometimes seem to be more frightened of you than you of them!  
  
[The P.M. grins bitterly] : Irony at its best!  
  
[Janeway grasps her shoulders] : Believe me or not. I can understand you quite well. In the Delta Quadrant we were also forsaken, desperately looking for resources, more often surrounded by enemies than friends. But the important thing, that kept us alive, was . well, maybe you hear it constantly, maybe it sounds like a cliché to you.. But the important thing, that kept my crew and me alive was the believe in our ideals. We never gave up hope. I will try to encourage Starfleet to show more presence in this sector and intensify our aid deliveries. But I cannot promise you anything yet.  
  
[The P.M. nods] : Thank you.  
  
[Behind their backs, a Bajoran with a hood and a long cape has sneaks towards them. He slowly opens his cape over his breast. A Cardassian worker eyes him suspiciously, then suddenly cries] : Marquis!  
  
[He throws himself onto the man and tries to pull the Bajoran's arms out of the cape. But too late. The detonator within the cape causes a firewall which quickly expand from the center all over the busy street. The two security officers push the Admiral and the P.M. to the ground covering them with their bodies.]  
  
[After a while Janeway drowsily lifts up her head. The Prime Minister is unconscious. The street is littered with dead and wounded Cardassians. The two Starfleet ensigns have suffered serious burning. Desperate screams fills her ears as she watches into the flames.]  
  
[The picture gradually changes from one scene to the other. Now we seem to be caught in a gigantic fire storm full of flames with random electrical discharges, thunders and fiery tornados inside. We dive through the gas masses. Hot gas rush around as. We hear a regular sound from the left and the right like huge wings beating. A lightning hits us but nothing happens. From behind we hear a lot retarded the thunder which sounds odd and numb as if the storm is still very far away. We continue our voyage. A melody can be heard. It has always been there ever since we have left the last scene. But now it becomes more distinct from the surrounding. It seems to come from the right. We change course and head into the direction where the music seems to come from. It becomes more audible now. Soon masses of dark iron appear in a quite peaceful area of the fiery storm around us. They are ships which are crazy enough to look for shelter in this monstrous cosmic phenomenon. We speed up ahead straight towards one of the ships. Its details become clearer now. Small windows are nestled in its dark brown hull, two not very conspicuous impulse drives, the orange shining warp nacelles . and a woman in a space suite sitting on the hull, stretching out one hand at us. We soar closely over her.]  
  
[Ro Laren stretches out her hand as the huge creature looking like a ray soar closely over her. Her fingers glide over the animal's skin without really touching it. Electrical sparks spring from her fingers over to the huge visitor.]  
  
[A mid-age human man kneels beside her] : I don't know why 'mantees' like this music.  
  
[He looks around as some more creatures arrive.]  
  
[Ro grinning] : But that's jazz music from earth, Johnny!  
  
[Johnny shrugging] : So what!  
  
[Ro looking back at the animals] : The music must sort of have just the right frequency to resonance in their body. Jackson first noticed it.  
  
[Johnny frowning] : Jackson? The skinny guy who sent his music via loudspeakers into the Badlands? Revealing our position once to the Cardassians? [Grins] Damned! He was nuts. [bit sad] But he was a good man after all! The commander told me he died on the last wave of suicide missions on Cardassia.  
  
[Ro sighs] : Sometimes I wonder why we keep doing this after all those years of relentless fighting and escaping. Don't mention the losses we suffered or the victims who just happened to be near our targets! Is it worth taking it on?  
  
[Johnny becoming determined] : They deny us our home and our property, Laren. They won't listen to our wishes. We must make them notice we have not given up! And violence is sometimes the only method we can resort to. We must stick to our mission until we succeed or all the sacrifices will be in vain.  
  
[Ro] : Until we succeed?! Now we are fighting against the Federation, the Klingons, the Romulans and the Cardassians at the same time, the alliance which has beaten the Dominion! How many sacrifices will it still take?! And actually I am not fighting for my home or my property. I have come into the Marquis because I had the feeling that I can truly help you fighting for justice, for an organization that has become my family. But at the moment I have the feeling this whole family has turned crazy! Do you realize we are now fighting virtually against the whole alpha quadrant? The whole mess is a suicide mission and.  
  
[Ro sees Johnny closing his eyes as if he has been hurt in his pride] : I'm sorry.  
  
[Silence. Then a grin escapes her] : Jackson was somehow still a child. He used to fetch out his guitar, playing in the middle of the night when he could not sleep, making everyone else angry with him.  
  
[Johnny is cheered up a bit] : Yeah, I remember! In the end I was so fed up with him, I pulverized his guitar with my phaser!  
  
[Ro] : You have been working too long with my brother. You should grant them some fun to make them feel at home as far as you can call this home . [glancing around her]  
  
[Johnny] : Your brother doesn't talk much, does he?  
  
[Ro] : Sebek? No! He has always been like that. I have never seen him enjoying himself since he had to go into the mines during the Cardassian occupation. And since the our parents' death, he is even isolated.never makes conversations, play games or do any hobbies or .  
  
[Johnny grinning] : Leer at women!?  
  
[Ro looks at him, smiles lightly] No.  
  
[An Andorrian dangling from a 'mantee' shouts at them] : Hey people, come on! The mantees won't stay forever!  
  
[Ro and Johnny both pick up long rods which have energy cells at the other end shining with a steady yellow light. They present their rods to two mantees, which come rushing towards them. As the creatures are within inches, the two humanoids jump up and activate their tractor beam emitters on their back so they stick tightly to the mantees' underside. ]  
  
[The mantee's body almost consists completely of it's two large wings. It's skin is so smooth that using ropes would be senseless. But as with the tractor beam emitters on her back and her ankles activated, which stick her tightly to the mantee, Ro seems to merge with the creature. She holds her rod in front of the mantee's head, which seems eager to reach the energy cell dangling on the other end. When Ro wants to move faster she pushes her rod farer away from the mantee's little snout or reduces speed by pulling her rod backwards. The mantee seems to be too stupid to see it can never reach the bait.]  
  
[As Ro takes a look around her she sees that 19 other players gather between two huge gigantic force fields, about 1km away from each other, one red, one blue. Ro joins the blue side. There is an old battered American football containing a red flashing beacon floating in the middle of the "pitch".]  
  
[A signal. All players activate their tractor emitter in their remaining empty hand. A second signal. Three players from each side rush towards the ball at quite a dangerous speed. Several mantees indeed crash into one another. Johnny seizes the ball as the other 'forwards' try to get back control over their mantees and rushes towards the opponent force field. A blue player comes storming towards him. He passes the ball to another red player. The ball flies straight ahead as there is little gravity in the gas cloud. The colleague catches it easily with his tractor beam and veers of to the right flank trying to storm through the blockade. He dodges another player. But suddenly a mantee crashes down from the top into him and he drops the ball.]  
  
[Ro reaches it and storms into the opposite direction. She passes the ball to another player, confusing an incoming opponent. A second later she gets it back and is soon within 150 meters of the opponent force field. At this moment three defenders rush towards her from different directions. She peers around. But her team mates are too far away to pass the ball. She smiles for a second then deactivates her tractor beams and kicks herself away from her mantee. The nearest opponent is completely flabbergasted and flies right through the two. Ro's mantee, still eager to get the energy cell it has been hunting for the last ten minutes, hurries after her. Laren reactivates her emitters and is torn back to her mantee again. Finally the two of them rush through the force field, which only serves as a mark and doesn't have real power on.]  
  
[Ro triumphant through her microphone to the still bewildered defenders] : Touch down, boys!  
  
[Defender 1:] Isn't that against the rule or something?!  
  
[Johnny in her ear phone] : The only rule in a Marquis community is there are no rules! Nice move, Ro! But I bet you've looked it up from me?  
  
[Ro] : Yeah, of course! And thanks you taught me how to tie up my laces!  
  
[As the game goes on we move slowly to a bulkhead on the of the bigger ships. A man is sprawled over on his bunk snoring irregularly. We come nearer to his face. It's Sebek. His face slowly dissolves into another scene.]  
  
[It's a clear and pleasant night. Thousands of stars, which sting out of the darkness, can be seen as the background of small lovely hills that are covered with tall trees with corpulent tops and dark green long grass. Both wave gently under a cool breeze. We come nearer to one of the hills. Under the shadow of a Bajoran oak two children are sitting in the nature and watching the stars. Both of them have gaunt faces, most of all the boy who is quite tall and husky for his age. His nose ridges are also most prominent, even for a Bajoran. He like the girl wears the traditional earring of their heritage on the right lope. He lies like a skinned animal with four limps all stretched out right in the grass, making his appearance even more gigantic. The girl on the other hand has drawn her legs tight to her chest with her arms wrapped around them. Her face is smoother in comparison to her companion. Her limps are more wiry. She wears a red band around her brown-red smooth hair. Her body is also well trained, yet scrawny, like the boy's.]  
  
[Girl looks up at the sky and squints] : It's strange the longer you look at them the more appear. I wonder why you cannot see them at daytime. Perhaps I have just not looked long enough then.  
  
[She turns around to the boy] Hey, Sebek are you sleeping?  
  
[Sebek mumbles a bit annoyed] : Yes, Laren. I am . unless you have really important things to say apart from that rubbish.  
  
[Laren offended] : You just have no sense for beauty and fascination. Sometimes I wonder how I can be a sister of yours or anyhow related to you . to a huge mechanical ugly and not to forget a stinking toad which only lives to work in the mines at daytime, to gulp down its food without relishing it in the afternoon and to sleep or in fact to pretend to sleep whenever it gets dark. Do you ever perceive anything from your environment or have any fun or behave anyhow like a living being?  
  
[Sebek tired] : Nope!  
  
[Laren aghast] : You are so boring!  
  
[Sebek] : Yep!  
  
[Laren] : Nope! Yep! Positive! Negative! Just like a machine as I said!  
  
[Sebek] : Positive!  
  
[Laren dreamy] : I wonder, if I could ever get to one the stars and .  
  
[Sebek] : You cannot get onto a star, stupid! You would burn!  
  
[Laren sharp] : Oh, shut up! You know exactly how I mean it! [Dreamy again] To be on any of those planets, finding out how the people there look like.  
  
[Sebek pushes himself up a bit] : On any of those planets?! Do you know how small the probability of accounting another intelligent specie is? You have to be a bit more selective if you don't want to . "wish" yourself onto a blank rock around any of your stars!  
  
[Laren sneeringly] : At least I have the ability to form some wishes. Unlike you, I don't want to be on this dull planet for the rest of my life, being tormented by Cardassian overseers and kept in imprisonment.  
  
[Sebek suddenly becomes thoughtful for a while. He starts ripping out bunches of grass. A tiny frog happens to get into his rough hand. He squeezes it until it is merely a mixture of broken bones, squashed organs and orange liquid. He mumbles to himself] : You filthy little Bajoran.  
  
[A flash out his mind comes up quickly and disappears again: Sebek being kicked by a huge Cardassian guard into his side.] You filthy little Bajoran .  
  
[Laren aghast, interrupts his thoughts] : Sebek, your hand is bloody.  
  
[Sebek turns at her and wears a slightly malicious smile]  
  
[Suddenly there are distant screams from behind them. The children run down the hills towards their village. Several phaser blasts streak across the houses. Sebek and Ro run through dusty streets. Apart from the frightened screams a magnified voice from a loudspeaker can be heard.]  
  
[Speaker] : To all Bajorans! This is a security operation for your own safety! We have information that Bajoran terrorists are hiding in this village! Don't fear! Stay in your houses, wait for the inspection squads, follow their instructions and no one will be harmed! Fleeing individuals will be regarded as potential terrorists and will be executed immediately! Don't move and don't fear!  
  
[Some Bajorans are nevertheless running down the street. Some are hit by Cardassian gun fire. Another Bajoran man is beaten up by two Cardassian soldiers] : Please, don't. I have only forgotten my papers!  
  
[The two kids creep into their garden. Laren calls for her parents. Suddenly hands appear from behind and push down over their mouths]  
  
[Father] : Don't make any noise. We have to leave!  
  
[Laren puzzled] : Why?  
  
[Mother] : Don't argue!  
  
[They creep quickly and noiselessly through a dark tunnel in the garden. The other end is already outside of the village. They head for the forest nearby. Every now and then they stop, looking behind them and listening for footsteps of possible Cardassian pursuers. But everything apart from random screams from the village, everything is quite peaceful. They come to a clearing where some other Bajorans are already waiting for them. But just as they feel some safety, several Cardassian soldiers materialize all around them. Several Bajorans are shot on the spot. The father manages to jerk the Cardassian who is approaching them to the ground. The mother seizes the children by the hands and without looking backwards they run like hell into the shadows.]  
  
[Laren panting] : What's about dad?  
  
[Her mother doesn't say anything. Yells and phaser blasts finally cease. They hide in the undergrowth below a dark rock.]  
  
[Mother] : Be quiet!  
  
[Some moments later footsteps and voices can be heard on the damp forest ground.]  
  
[First voice] : Any life signs?  
  
[Second voice] : Yes, dozens. But they could also come from big mammals around. Damned! If they equipped us properly we would have finished our job by now. . Wait, I think I have got something from the size of a humanoid in this direction..  
  
[First voice] : It could as well be a Bajoran grizzly. But let's check, after all!  
  
[The noises become louder. The mother looks hopeless at first, then she gives Sebek a determined stare. Sebek nods solemnly. The mother takes a deep breath and runs out of their shelter. Ro wants to say something. But Sebek puts a tight hand around her mouth. The brave woman does not come far. A phaser blast hits her by the leg. She stumbles and falls. The two Cardassians catch up.]  
  
[First voice] : Now look what we have got here. Hello, my beauty!  
  
[The mother in horror] : Get your hands of me, you filthy spoon head!  
  
[Second voice] : We don't have time for this. Well, at least hurry up!  
  
[Laren gives mumbled gasps under her brother's hand while she observes the scene that is unfolding before her with terrified eyes. Sebek is more stalwart. But he too is petrified with contorted face full restrained anger and fear. At last he manages to get a grip over himself and pulls his sister into in the other direction. They run as fast as their legs can carry them through the extremely dark forest under the continued screams of their mother. Both of them stumble and fall down a ravine.]  
  
[Sebek falls down from his bunk and wakes up screaming] : Aaargh!  
  
[Loudspeaker] : All personal report to the conference room! Repeat! All personal report to the conference room immediately!  
  
[Sebek shakes his head and gets up.]  
  
[The conference room. A hall mostly filled with seats. At the other end a human Marquis commander around 55 and a Vulcan await their Marquis comrades who quickly fill up the room. Some of them still talking about the match.]  
  
[Ro to an Andorrian] : 50 to 40! That makes 10 hours for you people to shrub the EPS conduits for us!  
  
[Andorran] : We have been summoned to a meeting. The match has not finished!  
  
[Ro] : We have never been able to finish a match! Remember! The point is that we have won once again! The third time in a row!  
  
[Johnny] : Ha!  
  
[She sits down next to her brother] : Hi, Seby! Why do you always sleep whenever we get some free time? You could have been helpful to those losers behind us!  
  
[Pointing to red team players who groan in protest at her words.]  
  
[Sebek distracted] : I was tired.  
  
[The commander clears his throat] : Good evening! As you know our enemies now patrol routinely through space searching for Marquis vessels. Although the former alliance members don't work together anymore, making our sabotage missions easier, nevertheless several of our vessels have been intercepted in the last few month. As we don't have enough funds to maintain the losses, we have to make sure we stop losing more vessels!  
  
[A black man at the front] : Should we just think up something to prevent it eh! It is easier said than done!  
  
[Commander] : Lt. San Antonio, I have not summoned you to tell you old stories.  
  
[Lt. San Antonio] : No? [Some chuckle from behind.]  
  
[Commander] : No! Some of our agents within the Federation have gathered some new information. Have you ever heard something of the USS Voyager?  
  
[A Bolian] : The Federation starship that has been transported into the Delta Quadrant by an unknown force and that has now returned from there after 7 years of travel using a Borg transwarp channel?  
  
[Commander]: Exactly! The crew of the ship has developed sophisticated technology while they were trapped in the Delta Quadrant. According to our informants the Voyager is momentarily under research in this lab on Hawaii.  
  
[He shows a hologram of a great complex on an island coming out of holoemitters on the table]  
  
[The Bolian] : Are we going to steal a Borg transwarp coil?  
  
[Commander] : Not exactly! But something very similar! The Voyager crew has developed an own propulsion, the prototype of a quantum slip stream drive. It has not worked that well during the first tests. But there's a great chance that the Federation researchers have meanwhile improved the technology to a more reliable state. With this technology we can propel our vessels to speeds we have not thought possible until now.  
  
[Johnny] : But, I guess it won't be easy game, even when we just try to start a hit and run mission.  
  
[Commander] : Indeed! There are top security measures being applied on this island. We have some aces though. Bring her in!  
  
[A door slides open. An unconscious and quite stout woman is brought in.]  
  
[Commander] : This is professor Anna Thompson. We have eh . convinced her on her way to Risa to pay us a little visit. She is one of the few high grade scientists in the complex. who have access to all systems in the complex.  
  
[San Antonio doubting] : She does, but we don't. I suppose there must be something more than some security codes to break in order to gain access to the information we need. Fingerprint and retina scans And I hardly think she will be willing to cooperate.  
  
[Commander] : The security measures are even worse than that. But we don't need her to go. [Pointing to the Vulcan female next to him]: Commander T'Lar has extracted all valid information out her memory through a mind melt. We know, not only the latest access codes, but all security measures and information in this complex, from the stations of the guards to the personal information of the other scientists or the taste of their coffee, everything. Commander T'Lar, I thinks it's best when you brief our crew on their upcoming mission since you know professor Thompson's memory like the back of your hand.  
  
[T'Lar nods] : Our target is the information terminal in the heart of the complex, 50 meters under the earth. [She types on the console. The hologram swooshes to some kind of underground department, a long corridor with several rooms ordered one after another. The Vulcan points to the entrance.] : This is the first security barrier. There is a guard, who knows all the scientists who pass this door to the level "1" facility at the end of this corridor. In his presence, you must type in the access codes which are changed every day. After that you step into the first chamber, where you are scanned for weapons. They will also check your fingerprint, retina and voice frequency. Then the guard asks you a personal question which every employee has thought out the day before at the end of their work. If you pass you step into the decontamination chamber. Finally you are let into the office, only, the office of the scientific personal.  
  
[Johnny interrupts] : Wait a minute! Wait a minute! You said you don't intend to use Thompson [looking at the still unconscious captive] because she won't cooperate. Then how the hell are we supposed to get in there with the guard and all those biological scanners goggling at us? And apart from that you didn't mention how we should get through light years of Federation space to the complex undetected in the first place.  
  
[The Bolian] : We could use a freighter pretending to be traders and smuggle our task force to the planet and beam them near the island.  
  
[T'Lar frowns at them] : That's typical Marquis, speaking in chaos and interrupting each other. Actually Mr. Kowal's idea with the freighter is exactly the thing we going to put into action. But we won't be able to use our transporters since the island is protected by some sort of interference generators making beaming impossible. No we are going to do it a bit different. Once we have flown through the outer earth atmosphere we will send down a small two man shuttle with a special addition. As you know the Marquis has always had good contacts to black market dealers. One of them has sold us an old Romulan cloaking device which certainly can be detected nevertheless with a thorough antiproton scan. But we have the advantage that they won't be looking out for a cloaked ship. The surprise factor will a big help on this mission. Now concerning Mr. Johnson's first question or rather statement about the security measures in the complex, it would be time to show you something.  
  
[She fetches out some kind of headset and puts it on. Suddenly her face seems to fade away. On her shoulders appears Johnny's angular face. Gasping in the group.]  
  
[T'Lar deactivates the device and her usual pointed ear face reinstates in front of them.] : This is some new gadget we purchased on the black market. It is a portable hologram emitter which can generate a hologram closely over the skin of the user. The whole inventory can cover the entire body. It can simulate the appearance of any other humanoid person or even monochromatic surfaces like walls making the bearer virtually invisible in buildings! The hologram emitters can be connected to your portable batteries and will be an indispensable asset to the tractor beam emitters.  
  
[Awesome whisper in the group]  
  
[T'Lar returns to the hologram model of the complex] : Well, as our infiltrator passes the first scans, he will step into the staff office. The main research facility itself is adjacent to it. Before you can step into it you still have to pass another scanning chamber, a DNA scanner. The scanning beams will penetrate the whole body. This is going to be tricky because in this case the hologram emitters won't deceive the scan. We have one chance though. When a person steps into that last scanning chamber and the door closes, the scanners need a warm up phase of about 40 seconds. Now, the scientists substitute each other after specific working shifts. We are happy to posses a detailed timetable from professor Thompson's memory. The staff is disciplined and exactly sticks to their shifts.  
  
[She continues] : The plan is that our infiltrator "disguised" as Ms. Thompson goes into the chamber shortly before the next scientist enters from the staff office, let's say about 30 seconds earlier. The scientist will be scanned and then our "man" will follow him through the force field protected door into the research labs. Inside the chamber and the research labs there are no windows or cameras because the researches there are top secret. The scientists are mostly inside the different labs. So the infiltrator will stand a chance not to be seen. He just has to make sure not to be noticed by the scientist in DNA scanning chamber who plays "Trojan horse" for him. The exit part will be easier. Because the people inside the labs are supposed to have been scanned during their entrance, there will be no scans when they get out.  
  
[T'Lar activates the hologram emitters again.] : A warning before I come to an end of this meeting. The hologram emitters consume a lot of energy. Whoever goes on this mission will only have about 15 to 20 minutes before the emitters deplete the energy cells. So hurry up! Apart from that the emitters can only manipulate photons. The batteries can't support force fields so the infiltrator has to avoid close contacts. Even the slightest touch will lift his cover.  
  
[As a demonstration T'Lar, wearing the holographic Johnny face, reaches her hand towards the eyes. The fingers seem to go right through the skin.]  
  
[The Vulcan deactivates the headset once more] : If everything works well. The infiltrator will gather the information and get out of the complex before the hologram emitters cease to function and then get picked up by the cloaked shuttle in the vicinity. Any questions so far?! [Ro raises her hand as the others are still talking excitedly to each other] : Just one! Who the hell is supposed to pull off a stunt like this?  
  
[Commander] : I think there will about 20 of you to steer the freighter to earth and of course you and your brother, Laren! You have proven your infiltration expertise dozens of times before and your brother as our best pilot will bring you there and back!  
  
[Ro annoyed] : Sir, with all due respect! You describe it as if it was all a nice little excursion to some deserted Cardassian cargo station! There are thousands of unmentioned details, which can go wrong!  
  
[Commander proud] : That's why we have chosen you!  
  
[Ro shakes her head and rams her brother into the rips] : Hey, Seby how do you feel about it?!  
  
[But Sebek seems to be completely uninterested where he is going to be sent. He just keeps looking out of the window into the fiery torrents outside of the conference room.]  
  
[The camera perspective changes. We see Sebek from outside. Then the view rushes quickly away from him. We are out of the ship, rushing backwards through the blazing clouds for a while. Then suddenly we spring out of the mist . We see a gigantic cloud in front of us. The Badlands. A huge ionic gas nebula with an extremely high density, which shines beautifully from the distance with all kinds of color variations you can find in a camping fire, from a very light yellow to a burning red. It "hangs" impressively in the eternal starry night of space and becomes smaller as we slowly move away from it.] 


	3. Star Trek XI: Legacy Chapter II

Chapter II  
  
[Q'ronos the Klingon home world. We rush through the clouds. A continent bathed in the dusk. We glide to a long penisula. A strong red from the sinking sun floods the world beneath us. The steam coming from the heavy industry is lit in shining orange red light. The gigantic metallic buildings appear rather dark green in contrast to it. Numerous vessels rush back and forth, up and down through the sky like bees around their nest, a huge outstretched building in the center of the city is surrounded by busy streets. The Great Hall, the heart of the Klingon empire. We fly through two gigantic outer columns in an area of the complex, where there are no walls, and land on a huge and broad corridor lit by torches attached to the columns, which support the enormous ceiling above.]  
  
[We walk towards a great iron gate closed with two heavy wings. Loud mumbled talking from within can be heard. Suddenly the gate bangs open. Several pompously clothed Klingons march out still talking or rather cursing loudly as they approach us. We recognize Kurdar and Ken'targh at the front of the group.]  
  
[Ken'targh outrageous to Kurdar] : Damned! Are you out of your wits?! How could you comply to his proposal!?  
  
[Kurdar trying to sound convinced of himself] : The chancellor knows what he is doing as he has done so through the whole war. And that's enough reason for me to follow him once more.  
  
[Ken'targh to the other Klingons] : Leave us alone!  
  
[Then turns back to Kurdar] : Do you mean he's right to deny us our honor? Do you know what these new laws will mean for our society? The elders should no more die honorably in combat!? Instead they should fight holograms or duel each other in organized funeral processions?! That's ridiculous! How are they supposed to enter Stovokor this way?  
  
[Kurdar] : The holy elders and the Emperor have agreed to Martok that the new amendments comply with the funeral regulations. The old people will die honorably.  
  
[Ken'targh in disbelief] : The holy elders have come to their spiritual positions with Martok's help. The Emperor is a powerless clone of Kahless which adapts to every new ruler. Don't you see that everything would just become a simulation if we don't make and end to it! The victims of these damned new law would cheat their way through our traditions. I tell you, Martok may outwit the council but the spirits on the barge of the dead cannot be outwitted! Our fathers and grand fathers will die a treacherous death without any honor and all end up in G'rethor! Martok is manipulated by the Federation and their treacherous ambassador Worf.  
  
[Kurdar defiant] : The Federation has proven itself as a faithful and honorable ally in the war! They would never betray us!  
  
[Ken'targh] : No! Then explain me one thing. We could have pulverized Cardassia Prime as we had the chance. But instead of punishing those P'targhs the way they have deserved Martok has apologized to them at the Federation request for the Klingon invasion 6 years ago! Don't you see that our chancellor has become a puppet of humans and Vulcans! [Kurdar turns around to face his companion] : How dare you speak about our chancellor like that!  
  
[Ken'targh defiant] : At least Gowron had enough courage to stand up to Starfleet when they tried to ensnare us with their naïve believe in constant peace!  
  
[Kurdar loses his temper] : My father was an selfish idiot, putting his personal hunger for power over the welfare of the empire!  
  
[Ken'targh] : But Martok will turn us all into Ferengis! We are Klingons! Our destiny is battle. The Federation is turning the whole quadrant into apathetic pacifists! And we are actually helping them!  
  
[In a reasonable tone] : Vice Chancellor, you can't let our people break apart like this. I have been your friend every since we could pick up a b'athlet. I know you are a strong leader. And no matter how bravely Martok has fought against the Dominion, we have to stop his insanity! You must duel him!  
  
[Kurdar] : Shut up! I won't betray the empire's national hero!  
  
[He turns his back on Ken'targh and wants to leave.]  
  
[Ken'targh doesn't give up and seizes Kurdar's shoulder] : You have to. It is your right and your responsibility to take his post! There are enough members in the council who would support you! You only have to.  
  
[Kurdar turns wildly around and smashes hard across Ken'targh's face with his gauntlet. Despite Ken'targh's size, he is knocked of his feet and lands heavily on the ground, spitting blood.]  
  
[Kurdar breathes heavily] : Regarding our friendship I warn you. If you ever talk about this topic again, I will kill you no matter how well you have served me or the empire! The celebration of the third victory year over the Dominion lies ahead. The Federation is invited. Watch your tongue!  
  
[Kurdar turns on his feet and stomps away.]  
  
[Ken'targh still lying on the floor, watching Kurdar leave. He whispers sneeringly] : Yes, Vice Chancellor!  
  
[Two Federation starships are orbiting a planet. The Enterprise E and an Akira class vessel.]  
  
[Picard's voice] : Personal computer log, Captain Picard, star date 54495,3. The Enterprise has arrived at Romulus to support the peace talks between the Federation and the Romulan Empire. I am glad that Captain Riker and the Federation ambassadors have come so far with the negotiations that we are actually invited into the Romulan senate, speaking directly to the Praetor. I suppose that Admiral Donatra has done her part to this. The meeting digs out bad memories of my encounter with Shin'zon, the former Romulan Reman Praetor. I was fooled by his peace offer, I have to admit. You have to be careful with Romulans. Yet I am quite confident this time. Before I beam down to the surface, I still have some time for another matter.]  
  
[Picard sits with the android B4 in the captain's ready room.]  
  
[Picard to B4] : Now B4, have you read the story I gave you to last time?  
  
[B4 in a simple childish voice] : Yes.  
  
[Picard] : Can you tell me what happened in the end?  
  
[B4 staring at Picard] : Yes.  
  
[Picard smiling] : So, what happened?  
  
[B4] : The EPS conduits lead all energy from the warp core to all systems on board .  
  
[Picard] : No, not the technical handbook. I mean, the other book I lent you. Can you tell me what happened there in the end?  
  
[B4] : Yes.  
  
[Picard] : So, what happened?  
  
[B4] : Macduff kills Macbeth and Malcolm becomes king of Scotland.  
  
[Picard] : Can you tell me what is tragic about Macbeth.  
  
[B4] : No.  
  
[Picard] : Perhaps it helps you when you reread the story.  
  
[He hands over a pad to B4. B4 scans quickly through the content. 5 seconds later he looks up] : Done!  
  
[Picard] : Did it help?  
  
[B4] : No.  
  
[Picard] : Well, Macbeth is a tragic character because he has been a good person before he turns bad. He had a strong conscience before the witches and his wife turn him on the wrong way, making him commit evil crimes, throwing his humanity away. The witches betray him by making prophecies that are unclear. He desperately longs for power, thus bringing himself nearer to his doom. And as he realizes the truth it is already too late. Do you understand now?  
  
[B4] : No. The word tragic is not part of my database.  
  
[Picard slightly embarrased] : Oh, I see! Well, tragic is when something disastrous happens, which can actually been easily avoided. In the case of Macbeth he should have listened to his conscience or studied the witches' contradictory prophecies more closely.  
  
[B4] : Did my brother die tragically?  
  
[Picard closes his eyes in grief. Then] : No. No, his death was more sad than tragic because he sacrificed himself to protect this ship.  
  
[B4] : Why isn't it tragic? He could have easily prevented his death by staying on the Enterprise instead of rescuing you.  
  
[Picard seems to be struggling with himself about something, then.] : No, this wouldn't be Data's nature. He would never have left his friends in a perilous situation.  
  
[B4] : Why?  
  
[Picard] : Because we were his friends.  
  
[B4] : Why?  
  
[Picard] : Because. we liked and respected each other.  
  
[B4] : Why?  
  
[Picard] : Partly perhaps because he tried to be human and when we helped him discovering humanity we learned something about it ourselves by helping him.  
  
[B4] : Why?  
  
[Picard] : Because humans often have a sense for ethic and humanity which they apply on their life everyday without really being able to explain it.  
  
[B4] : Why?  
  
[Picard bit exhausted] : I don't really know. Ask me another question.  
  
[B4] : Was the death of my brother tragic because he could have survived if he had not been your friend?  
  
[Picard thoughtful] : Friendship cannot be tragic. It is something positive. It must be.  
  
[B4] : Why?  
  
[Picard thoughtful] : .  
  
[B4 impatient, if you can say that of an android] : So what is tragic?  
  
[Picard] : I . can't explain.  
  
[B4] : Why?  
  
[Picard] : Because.  
  
[Voice over loudspeaker] : Bridge to Captain Picard!  
  
[Picard] : Picard here!  
  
[Voice] : Sir, the Romulans are ready to welcome you in the Senate.  
  
[Picard] : Acknowledged! B4, we have to finish this topic another time.  
  
[Picard strides thoughtfully out of the room.]  
  
[We see the artistically designed Romulan senate from outside. Then we jump inside into a dimly lit narrow corridor where Captain Riker stands waiting. Picard materializes next to him.]  
  
[Riker smiles, reaching out his hand.] : Good to see you Captain.  
  
[Picard takes it] : Good to see you, too, number one. Oh, I mean. Captain.  
  
[Riker amused] : Diana knew you would be prudent enough to call me like that.  
  
[Picard] : How is she?  
  
[Riker] : Fine, helped me quite a lot during the negotiations until the Praetor got pretty frightened of her telepathical abilities with the time and chucked her out the talks.  
  
[Picard in a low voice] : Is Ambassador Spock still politically active?  
  
[Riker in a whisper] : Yes. But the reunion topic is still unpleasant. Although, with the new government under Praetor Talaran and Admiral Donatra's influence things have become more easier for the Federation to negotiate. But he has great difficulties to convince the military that opening up the borders and soften up the neutral zone will be beneficial to the empire. Fortunately, the hardliners in the Romulan fleet have fallen into discredit after Admiral Donatra has made the Reman coup d'etat public. But it doesn't mean that the opinion of the military has become insignificant. The Tal'Shiar has even been strengthened to avoid anything like the Shin'zon incident from happening again. The praetor is actually constantly fearing for his power or for showing any weakness, supposing the military could exploit an unstable situation. He has recently granted the Tal'Shiar an own fleet as an opposite pole to the military, to protect him.  
  
[Picard concerned] : Does he directly control the fleet?  
  
[Riker] : No, an Admiral has recently been assigned to lead the agency. But I don't know yet who it is. Captain, I have to warn you not to mention anything about Vulcans or the Remans. This would give the skeptical senators the chance to go on a rampage!  
  
[They proceed to a door while talking. Two guards open it as they approach and reveal a big round room with several dozens Romulan senators sitting in a half circle on the one side, all turning back and staring at them as they enter. A magnificent golden bird of pray is suspended on the wall opposite the door holding the two planets Romulus and Remus in its claws. Below it there are four tables. Praetor Talaran sits on a rather unspectacular seat for a man of his position between the four inner tables. He is flanked by Admiral Donatra in a senator's cape and an empty seat.]  
  
[The Praetor greets the two captains politely but solemnly without offering them a chair as they step down the stairs onto the large disc on the floor in the center of the senate with star charts grafted into it. They face the head of the Romulan Empire like criminals.]  
  
[Praetor] : Greetings! Welcome on Romulus Captain Picard. I think it has not often happened that . two . Starfleet captains stand in the Romulan senate, actually it must be the first time. But I think you deserve it as our guest and friend of Romulus. If you had not stopped Shin'zon and his Reman slugs there may be no senate today.  
  
[Picard smiling politely] : I am happy that you appreciate it. And I hope we will deepen the relationship between our peoples.  
  
[Senator 1 interrupting] : But what guarantee can you give us that the Federation most of all the Vulcans won't use your so deepened relationship to expand your influence in our territory.  
  
[Picard turns around to face him] : Yes, indeed it will be a risk, for both of us. But after the generation long hostility and our common fight against the Dominion, which together with the Borg Collective still present a big threat to the Alpha Quadrant. I think it's worth the risk.  
  
[Commander Donatra stands up] : Just think what possibilities would open up for us. Trade an transfer of civil technology. A new peace treaty would allow us to access new resources and to rebuild our Empire which has still not fully recovered from the war.  
  
[Senator 2 to Picard] : I just hope, Captain, that the Federation will be able to hold its blood dogs, those Klingons, by the leash!  
  
[Picard] : Our relationship with the Klingons is thoroughly based on mutual respect. But to ease your tension, I have already spoken with Chancellor Martok and he ascertains us that the Klingons will not interfere in Romulan business once the peace treaty is signed.  
  
[In this moment the door bangs open and a female voice rings through the senate] : Do Federation captains always sound so flimsy?  
  
[Everyone looks up at the door. A blonde very human looking woman steps down the stairs.]  
  
[She continues] : Your peace declarations may work on freshly born warp civilizations to make them join your lovely Federation, but it won't work on Romulans, at least not all of them!  
  
[Praetor annoyed] : Admiral Sela, I have asked you to stay away from this meeting.  
  
[Sela taking the empty seat on the Praetor's left seat] : I know Praetor. But the Tal'Shiar has always been concerned about the security of our people and about their leader.  
  
[She stands up again facing the senators] : Senators a peace treaty and a less strictly controlled if not to say an uncontrolled neutral zone will mean the end of our Empire. The Federation and the Klingons could easily sneak into our territory. And I don't have to remind you that after the decline of the Cardassian Union and of the Breen military capacity, the power constellation of this quadrant stands 2 to 1 against us! Not even our mighty fleet before the Dominion war could stand up to an allied strike force of Starfleet and Klingon vessels surprising our colonies! I know human treachery from my own flesh! My human mother betrayed her husband and tried to kidnap me as I was still a child.  
  
[Picard facing her] : Admiral Sela, if you had known your mother as I did, you must know that she had good reasons to flee from her marriage in which she has been forced. And the case that she tried to take you with her, proves how much she must have loved you.  
  
[Sela with wild eyes] : Silence human! You have little right to stand in this noble hall and even less right to spread your lies! Praetor out of concern for our safety, I beg you to reconsider your opinion!  
  
[Several senators] : She's right!  
  
[Others] : She may be right in some cases! But we can trust the Tal'Shiar and the military even less than this human!  
  
[General confusion, shouting, accusations]  
  
[The Praetor stands up annoyed] : Silence, silence!  
  
[The noise ebbs.]  
  
[Praetor] : We will discuss this issue in the afternoon session and vote about it in a month. Admiral Donatra, please accompany our guest outside! 


	4. Star Trek XI: Legacy Chapter III

Chapter III  
  
[An old Bajoran freighter rushes towards earth. Two Star Fleet fighters take escort position next to her.]  
  
[Speaker] : Bajoran freighter, this is star base 001. Please transfer your registration code, identify yourself and state the nature of your mission. Keep your shields uncharged so we can perform a scan on you.  
  
[Bajoran freighter] : This is the Bajoran freighter X70. We are going to purchase agricultural equipment in Asia.  
  
[Star base] : X70, your registration has been confirmed, your are free to beam the goods on board.  
  
[Bajoran freighter] : There is just one problem, we don't have transporters on board. We will have to send a shuttle to the surface.  
  
[Star base] : Please undock the shuttle so we can scan it.  
  
[B. freighter] : Acknowledged.  
  
[The belly of the freighter opens and a stout transport shuttle appears.]  
  
[After a while. Star base] : Everything's fine. The shuttle has landing permission.  
  
[B. freighter] : Thank you!  
  
[The fighters veer off while the shuttle plunges into the atmosphere. The air molecules begin to heat up its belly. Soon the shuttle is within a fire ball. But just above the shuttle there seems to be another object which is also hit by the atmosphere. Yet we can't see what is replacing the air in this case. The shuttle has reduced to a low speed. The eastern coastline of Asia becomes visible. The shuttle heads toward it while the invisible object, which nevertheless causes the air around it to wobble, veers off to the east towards the Pacific.]  
  
[The Hawaii islands become visible. The camera rushes downwards and continue its approach towards the islands just above the water. Something like a wind seems to disturb the smooth surface. A wave jumps up and splashes over an object just above the water, looking like a shuttle made of the most transparent glass. It reaches the beach and seems to stop. Then suddenly doors open out of nowhere. Professor Thompson steps out onto the sand. The doors shut again and disappear. Thompson glances back. Then she marches towards a huge complex in the distance.]  
  
[Professor Thompson walks towards the guards standing next to the entrance of the research complex.]  
  
[Guard smiling] : Morning, Ms. Thompson. I have seen you walk all your way up here. Are the shuttles damaged?  
  
[Thompson smiling back] : No, I thought I could have a walk, a bit of exercise, pointing to her vast waist.  
  
[Guard] : I personally think you look beautiful today!  
  
[Thompson walking into the weapon detection gate] : Ha! Don't try to seduce a 50 year old lady!  
  
[Guard chuckles] : You are clear! Have a good day!  
  
[Thompson] : The same to you!  
  
[Thompson walks into the entrance hall glances around and looks down at her palm. A holographic screen appears showing a map and a long red arrow running through the corridors. Thompson walks heavily towards a turbo lift and steps into it together with two other scientists.  
  
[Scientist 1] : Morning Ms. Thompson!  
  
[Thompson] : Morning.  
  
[Scientist 1 to scientist 2] : Is it true that the USS Voyager had technology from the future on board that actually helped her to get home so quickly?  
  
[S2] : Yes, but Starfleet has destroyed everything. It would be against the primary directive if we use it or do any research on it.  
  
[S1] : Oh, I bet the Romulans would do it, if they had the same chance. What do you think, Ms. Thompson?  
  
[Thomson behind them caught by surprise] : Oh yes, I think so too.  
  
[The door opens the two scientists step out. Thompson stays inside for several more floors. Finally, she steps out into a deserted corridor. She looks on her palm and turns right towards an iron gate.]  
  
[A guard is sitting behind a force field and watching her] : Good morning, Ms. Thompson, please, type in the access code.  
  
[Thompson types in the codes and closes her eyes. But the doors do open. She steps into the first chamber and walks towards the door in front of her. She looks with her right eye into a tube and positions her hand right over the fingerprint scanner but doesn't really dare to touch it.]  
  
[Thompson clears her throat and says in a faint voice] : Professor Anna Thompson, specialist in the department of quantum singularity.  
  
[Seconds pass, nothing happens. Then the computer responds] : Reading error, please restart identification.  
  
[Guard] : You have to put your hand tightly to the console, concentrate your eye on the red light in the scanning tube and speak loudly and clearly. Relax, the computer won't kill you.  
  
[Thompson looks at him through thick window on the her right uncertainly] : Oh, I hate technique. I get goose-pimples every time I have to deal with them.  
  
[Guard] : You cannot live without them in the 24th century! Please, try again!  
  
[Thompson does as the guard says. Her fingers only barely touch the console.]  
  
[She speaks in a clear voice] : Professor Anna Thompson, specialist in the department of quantum singularity.  
  
[After a while the computer responds] : Identity confirmed.  
  
[Thompson sighs silently out of relief.]  
  
[Guard] : It wasn't that bad, was it? Now we come to the question you gave me last time. What's your brother's nickname?  
  
[Thompson] : Seby . Oh, no, eh . Seby is our dog. It is of course Jackass.  
  
[Guard] : Right!  
  
[The door opens. Thompson steps into the blue lit sterilization chamber. She picks up the oxygen mask from the wall] : Ready!  
  
[Gas floods the chamber for a minute.]  
  
[Guard] : Ok, Ms. Thompson. That's it! Have good day!  
  
[The door opens and Thompson steps into the office. A man comes rushing towards her.]  
  
[Man] : Anna, I thought you would be on holiday?!  
  
[Thompson] : Yes, but I something urgent happened. So I have something important to deal with. I tell you later.  
  
[The man nods and goes back to his work.]  
  
[Thompson activates a chronometer on her palm. It's 11:59:24. Then a list of work shifts is activated. Next shift Mr. Garcia 12:00:00. She turns towards a heavy security two door and hits a panel. The door slowly splits into two parts and back again after Thompson has entered. The long corridor like chamber is a bit gloomy only lit by dimly reddish lights behind the wall panels.]  
  
[Thompson types somewhere on her sleeve. Her whole body dissolves into numerous bright points and fades. Instead of the stout Professor Thompson we now see a very slim Ro Laren who has nothing in common with the scientist but her gender and her vertical size. She wears a tight hood which has only a slit over her eyes. The headset from the previous scene is adjusted around her head. Apart from that she wears a tight black jumpsuit with dozens of cables slung around her body, which all end up after several joining points in a flat rucksack on her back, possibly a generator or energy cell. She checks her chronometer 11:59:45.]  
  
[Computer voice] : Hello, please be patient. The scanning process will start soon.  
  
[Ro to herself] : 40 seconds. The guy has to turn up at 12:00:25 at the latest. They always say that punctuality is a common virtue inside the Federation, didn't they?  
  
[In the staff office Mr. Garcia swallows the last chunk of his doughnut, gets up from his desk and walks towards the door, leading to the research labs. Suddenly he puts his hand to his bud, contorts his face then looks at his watch. He turns around and heads for the toilet.]  
  
[Ro checks her chronometer. 12.00.15. She looks anxious at the doors, then finally walks to towards it. But the door doesn't open. She looks for a opening panel. But there is nothing. She checks the time again. 12:00:24, 12:00:25.]  
  
[Computer voice] : Thank you for your patience. The scanning process starts now, please try not to move.  
  
[A humming voice fills the chamber and seems to approach Ro. She activates her spectrometer goggle over her right eye. The device runs through different optical frequencies. Nothing to see. The humming becomes louder. Then suddenly she sees a fine deep red horizontal beam one meter above the floor rushing towards her. She ducks. The scanning beam misses her head by inches. A humming sound from behind. She jumps aside. A vertical and a second horizontal beam have flashed up just there where she stood a second before. Ro jumps over the horizontal beam. But the vertical beam reverses its course and moves towards Ro's new position. She looks down at her boots standing on the floor. The floor must also have sensors detecting weight. She activates her tractor beam emitters in her palms and under her boots then pulls herself up to ceiling just as the first scanning beam returns from the opposite wall for another try.]  
  
[Computer voice] : Sir, please stand still during the scanning process!  
  
[More scanning beams appear. They seem to operate in a search pattern. Four horizontal beams now move in different heights along the wall accompanied by four vertical beams. Ro dodges them acrobatically. She pulls herself up to ceiling and spreads out her legs. The first horizontal beam flashes past below her then the second one. Ro fasten her legs via tractor beam to the walls and turns her body upside down. The upper horizontal beams rush past. The vertical beams now follow one after another. Ro suspends herself on the ceiling again and works her way through them like a chimp.]  
  
[Suddenly a horizontal beam appears out of nowhere and runs though her tractor beams which still attach her to the roof. This seems to cause some interference. The T-beams flicker and she falls hard to the floor. She quickly rolls to the right as several vertical beams shoot out of the floor just there where she lay. She climbs up the wall again.]  
  
[Now four diagonal rays come storming from the one end to the other end of the corridor shaped chamber, swooshing back and forth right-angled to the length of the room, forming a rectangle in mid air, which becomes bigger and smaller. Ro darts to the other end of the corridor and awaits the beams. She fastens her feet to the wall and watches the rectangle changing its size. Then she reverses the polarity of her tractor beam emitters, which catapults her away towards the beams. She stretches out her body to its full length and crosses through the rectangle just as it reaches its maximal size like a circus lion jumping through the fire ring. Then she twists her body around her longitudinal axis in midair, pushes up her arms towards the ceiling and reactivates her palm tractor beams again.]  
  
[But no pause is granted her. Now dozens of beams appear from the left end of the corridor which together appear to be a combination of all scanning algorithms that have appeared until now. Ro grits her teeth puts all her acrobatic abilities into quick series of movements. She doesn't know how she did it herself, but she passes in the end. But before she could take a breath another group of beams appear, forming a dense stitch coming towards her, which no place to jump through.]  
  
[At this moment the door opens and Mr. Garcia steps into the chamber. The beams disengage.]  
  
[Computer voice] : Hello, Sir. The scanning process starts now, please try not to move.  
  
[Garcia surprised] : Oh, no endless waiting session today?  
  
[Garcia's eyes turn into different directions as he is being scanned but sees nobody.]  
  
[Computer voice] : Thank you, Mr. Garcia, have a nice day.  
  
[The security one door opens. Ro disengages her holographic emitters and reappears on the monochromatic ceiling of the chamber. She follows Mr. Garcia out still not daring to touch the ground. Garcia has the feeling to be followed and turns around only to see Ms. Thompson next to him.]  
  
[Garcia jumps up] : Ho! Anna, you have given me quite a fright! From where did you turn up?  
  
[Ro] : What do you mean? I have just turned around the corner!  
  
[Garcia] : Oh, forget it! See you later!  
  
[Ro makes her way to her mission objective, a door with the description  
"Special Technology  
Research"  
Current Project:  
"USS Voyager" on it. She steps into a big hall filled with scientist doing unfinished experiments and mainframes calculating simulations. A extra proportional window at the other end of the hall reveals an Intrepid class ship about 300 meters long in a "dry dock". Ro rechecks her navigator and moves to an inconspicuous terminal in one the corners. She plugs a light fiber cable into a slot and begins the download. Compared to all sections of her mission until now the most crucial part is actually the most uneventful. The scientists are so occupied with their work that nobody bothered her. Obviously they haven't come very far with their project yet. After 10 minutes Ro walks towards the exit door that leads you out into the staff office. Ro steps a bit cheerfully and carelessly into the staff room and is on her way to the lifts as suddenly the man she has talked to this morning clutches around her right shoulder.]  
  
[Man] : Hey, Anna, you still haven't told me. [Then he realizes that his fingers have disappeared inside Thompson's shoulder. He stands thunderstruck.]  
  
[Ro stares at him for a second. Then quickly adds]: Astonished, eh? We are . we are juuust working on. this is a new part of one of our projects. You know! I'll explain later. Ehm, still have work to do!  
  
[She smiles at the man and takes his hand away which he had still on her shoulder with the same perplexed look. Ro moves towards the exit with random looks at the bewildered scientist. She marches more and more quickly, breaking into a run. She rushes through the security corridors. There are still no alarms. But the guy didn't look convinced of her flimsy, badly prepared cover story.]  
  
[The guard shouting at the running Ro Laren, who has just cleared the last door] : Ms. Thompson, before you leave, you still have to think up the question I have to ask you next time!  
  
[Ro shouting back between gasps] : My dog's name is Justin.  
  
[She dashes for the lift. Still no alarm. Unfortunately the lift is a bit jammed. She stands gasping in the middle of the crowd. The people around her don't see the sweat under the photon layer of the holographic emitters which has soaked her jumpsuit. She sneaks a suspicious look at the persons on both sides. But no one really seems to care.]  
  
[A low computer voice rings in her right ear.] : Main energy cell at 50%.  
  
[A digit counter on the wall, displaying the floor levels] : -40, -39, .  
  
[Suddenly the lift abruptly stops. The passengers frown curiously.]  
  
[The computer voice of the complex] : Warning! Intruder alert! All clerks and scientists please stay in your offices until the alarm has been cleared! All hands from the security department to their stations! The target is Ms. Thompson. . Warning! Intruder alert! [The people in the lift stare at the person who looks like Thompson, who suddenly transforms into a scrawny young woman. With a thrust from her tractor beam emitter Ro bangs the emergency hatch above her open and pulls herself out of the lift, from which now several hand protrude in an attempt to snatch her.  
  
[Passenger1] : She must be a changeling.  
  
[Passenger2] : Quick, don't let her escape.  
  
[Ro has reached the rescue ladder which runs all the way through the turbo lift tube. As soon as she steps away from the cabin's ceiling a force field activates around it. She quickly climbs up the ladder. But there are still about 30 floors above her. -29, ..-28, ..-27, ..-26. Now the force fields of each floor beneath her are activated in swift procession. -30,-29, -28, . She will never make it in time. Ro reaches out towards the blackness above her and activates her right hand tractor beam emitter. Its blue light soars up into the air. It lightens the tube and gives one an impression of its immense length. A display on her arm "tractor beam efficiency" quickly drops to 20%. Like a bucket in a well, Ro is now being pulled up, but relatively slowly due to the low efficiency of the beam. The force fields activation sequence follows in quick pursuit. She activates her left arm beam as well with little improvement. -10, -9, -8, -7, .]  
  
[We are in front of a closed lift with a -2 drawn on it. Suddenly the doors begin to bend before it bursts open into pieces. Ro jumps outside. The next instant force fields pop up behind her blocking the turbo lift. She steps into a very spacious room which looks like a storage facility. Many containers are piled up orderly in long rows, creating dozens of ramified corridors. Others are stored on platforms above. Several transporter pads are installed into the walls of the hall. Ro hopefully checks the consoles adjacent to one of the transporter pads.]  
  
[At this moment the opening of gates can be heard. A dozen security officers storm into the hall and encircle Ro from all sides, but without noticing her yet with so many containers blocking their sight. She goes into cover.]  
  
[Chief] : Set phasers to heavy stun. Sure she is here?  
  
[Security officer 1] : Yes, sir, the turbo lift leads this way!  
  
[Chief] : What are the scanners saying? Any life signs?  
  
[Security officer 2] : Negative. She could be hiding in one of the containers. They are made of materials which are supposed to block scanning.  
  
[Chief] : Search everywhere.  
  
[Chief shouting] : Ms. Thompson or whoever you are! Please, for your interest, surrender! Nothing will happen to you. You cannot escape the complex. All exits are blocked by force fields and as you possibly know, beaming is impossible on this island within a radius of 200 hundred kilometers.  
  
[The officers begin to search systematically through the labyrinth of containers.] [Ro sits in one of them, not giving the slightest noise. The sound of approaching boots and the opening of containers can be heard outside. An old sensation suddenly grasps her. A small girl hiding in the undergrowth flashes through her mind. She wraps her arms around her breast, shutting her eyes and trying to push the memories back into "the most distant shelf of her brain".]  
  
[An officer has come to the end of a section and examines some of the last black boxes. He opens one cautiously and peers in with his phaser stretched out in front of him. It's empty. In this instant something solid hits his head and he sinks down unconscious.]  
  
[Two other officers walk almost next to each other in two adjacent "corridors". They try to keep eye contact through the random gaps in the container wall.]  
  
[Officer 1] : How could she shut down the entire sensor network in the station? I have told them that the security measures are insufficient. Any changeling could walk in here undetected!  
  
[Officer 2's voice behind containers] : And if anything happens, it's our fault!  
  
[Officer 1] : Have I told you that in two weeks I will be assigned to star base 001? Martha thinks it's only because I want to skip looking after the kids.  
  
[Officer 2] : Gosh, you are lucky! I thought.mm..  
  
[Officer 1] : Yeah, what? Jack?  
  
[Officer 1 turns around the corner and peers into the corridor his colleague was examining. It is deserted. He looks all around himself. No one to see. Suddenly two tractor beams flash up from behind and he's pulled of his feet.]  
  
[The chief walks slowly through the container rows, examining everything thoroughly. Suddenly he frowns and turns around. Nobody to see. He continues his search. Behind him a figure which bears the same dark gray color of the monochrome floor emerges and cautiously crawls up to its prey. The figure stretches out its hand and with a soft movement grasps the hand phaser in the chief's pocket. Ro deactivates her holoemitters and pulls the trigger.] [Phaser] : Finger print unknown.  
  
[The chief whirls quickly around and first stands rooted to the spot. Then he shoots on the suddenly appeared infiltrator. Ro's T-emitters makes her jump quickly over left container wall. But she gets hit after all into her backpack.]  
  
[Computer voice in her ear] : Holographic emitters offline. Energy level down to 15%.  
  
[Chief] : I have found her. All hands to my position!  
  
[Ro runs blindly through the corridors while the officers approach from all different directions. Soon two of them intercept her behind a corner, aiming at her. Ro does a sweeping somersault backwards, evading the shots. Her T-emitters under the feet cling to the officers' torsos and the next second, the two find themselves being throw through the air. The next instant strong arms wrap around Ro's body. She frees herself by ramming her elbow into the opponent behind, then parades an incoming fist from him with her left arm. At the same time she thrusts her right palm T-emitter into his chest, which catapults the guy away like a bullet. Several phaser shots streak over Ro's head, which force her to duck and jump aside. As she lies on the floor another officer tries to jump onto her. Ro's right foot T- emitter hits the man in midair and he is kicked into a pile of containers. This causes a domino effect in the container rows. Everything around seems to fall apart into chaos, accompanied by a roaring crashing and banging. Several officers are buried under dozens of fortunately empty containers. There's general confusion.]  
  
[Ro uses the chance to get back to the transporter consoles. But before she can make any proper adjustments, she's against under fire. She has no choice but jumping into one of the transporters. Immediately, she rematerializes in another room, also equipped with several transporters. This time it is more like a lab. Tables, strange instruments. But she has no time, three security team members have catched up. She douses their fire and swooshes behind a table. Without their chief the guys don't seem to be too concerned, what they are hitting as tubes and other instruments break into dozens of glass splinters. Ro seizes with her right foot emitter a huge brightly glowing sphere, whirls wildly around to give her big bullet more momentum and throws it towards the security team. The sphere breaks apart and the energy within discharges on the three victims. But instead of pulverized or something the three shrink to the size of mice. The little men look at each other and suddenly scream horribly in a high pitched voice.]  
  
[More security officers now rush into the room. Ro quickly walks onto another transporter pad with the hunters in close pursuit. Now quite a ridiculous procedure unfolds. The Bajoran crosses all kinds of different rooms, running blindly towards another transporter pad every time she materializes. After a while the Starfleet men seem to be as confused as she is, shooting randomly at the transporters whenever there seems to be activity in there. Several officers get knocked out under friendly fire.]  
  
[Chief] : Deactivate the transporters!  
  
[A Vulcan officer typing a console] : They do not respond. One of our man must have accidentally hit some crucial system with his phaser. I will have to get to the main generator to shut off the system.  
  
[Chief] : Then do it!  
  
[Officer] : But there is just one problem!  
  
[Chief] : What?  
  
[Officer] : The deactivation may influence other systems.  
  
[Chief] : Damned! I am tired of playing seek and find. Do what you think is necessary!  
  
[Officer] : Yes sir!  
  
[Chief] : I give you 5 minutes. Now get a move on!  
  
[As Ro rematerializes the hundredth time hot air rush over her face. She has stepped into a large chamber which looks like the main ventilation system. Huge tubes run crisscross through the room. On the walls there are magnificent turbines, through which sunlight penetrates. Ventilation portholes and dozens of tubes decorate the surrounding. Due to the rotation of the propellers the room is filled with dozens of shadows which constantly move in all different directions. From the light intensity she can say that evening is approaching. A steady buzzing fills her ears.]  
  
[Ro looking at the propellers feeling the air rushing outdoors, whispering to herself] : No force fields?!  
  
[She moves one hand slowly towards one of the huge "monsters" until she almost touches it. Nothing!]  
  
[She activates her communicator] : Sebek? Do you read me?  
  
[Sebek in his usual calm voice] : Positive! I can read signal perfectly. Ready to be picked up?  
  
[Ro] : You had better hurry. I don't know when the guards turn up again!  
  
[Sebek] : Acknowledged! [In this moment, four security officers storm the chamber. Ro whirls around and sends a T-beam shockwave through the room, which knocks her opponents out instantly.]  
  
[Computer voice in her ear] : Energy cells depleted.  
  
[More officers now materialize in the chamber. Ro steps onto the nearest transporter pad. But nothing happens. The lights in the chamber turn off as well and the turbines slow down.]  
  
[Ro evades some phaser shots and hides behind a tube. She knocks an absent minded ensign unconscious, who searches for her. The others take their aim. Ro seizes the young man's arm and fires back with his hand on the trigger, which stuns the other guys. Silence returns. The turbines have stopped to rotate. Ro steps hopefully towards the sunset outside. But suddenly she collapses helplessly over a console. Her right leg is completely numb.]  
  
[The chief of security appears from behind a tube and approaches her with his phaser still raised] : Don't worry you will feel your leg again in two hours. Now please, lie down with your face to the floor and your hands behind your head.  
  
[Ro removes her mouth cover, smiling at him, trying to buy time] : That is quite a weak spot in your security system, isn't it?  
  
[She points to the turbines] : No force fields!  
  
[Chief] : The security measures comply with the standard, Ms. Ro. I just wonder how the Marquis could shut down 50% of our security systems without being detected.  
  
[Ro surprised] : 50%? That's new to me!  
  
[Chief pacing slowly towards her] : Do not be so modest, Ms. Ro. But I am sure that a Vulcan mind melt will soon tell us everything we need. Oh, I forgot!  
  
[He types his com badge] : Goodyear to Talarik!  
  
[Talarik] : Talarik here!  
  
[Chief] : You can reactivate the transporters!  
  
[Talarik] : Aye, sir!  
  
[Very slowly turbines begin to get back online.]  
  
[In this moment. Ro types a button as the chief is distracted with Talarik. A weakened spot in the pipe above the chief's head bursts open and hot steam pours down on him. Ro uses the diversion to knock the chief off his feet then throws him towards the tube. The chief slips down to the floor as sleepy as his colleagues.]  
  
[Ro steps quickly through one of the propellers, which constantly gain speed. Then she freezes in shock. Moments ago she was still underground. Now she stands on an edge about 80 meters above the ground! The propeller behind her turns even faster, pushing her forwards. Ro tries to fasten herself to the building.]  
  
[Ro speaking into her communicator] : Sebek, where are you?!  
  
[Sebek] : Here!  
  
[Ro looking down] : Here! Where? I don't see a thing.  
  
[Sebek] : Here, below you. You just have to jump.  
  
[Ro] : Are you crazy, I may jump aside!  
  
[Suddenly phaser fire from behind. Some shots penetrate though the propeller, others it which slows down once more.]  
  
[Ro] : I tell you one thing I will never jump!  
  
[Sebek] : Ro, trust me! As you always have. I tell you what. I count to 3 then you jump. Trust me you will be fine! 3.  
  
[Ro] : I am impressed. You haven't talked so much every since you left Bajor 20 years ago! But I tell you I won't jump!  
  
[Sebek] : 2..  
  
[Ro] : No! Forget it! I can't see a thing!  
  
[Sebek] : 1..  
  
[A phaser shot passes, scraping Ro's left arm which she used to hold on to the building. Ro looses her balance and falls. But after a few centimeters, she hits something solid, also she cannot see what it is. But she cannot get a firm grasp and slips down the invisible object until she hangs with her hands clutching to something. A side door opens and Sebek offers her a strong arm.]  
  
[Officer 1 inside the building] : Stop the machines!  
  
[Officer 2] : I cannot do it more quickly.  
  
[The propeller stops, two security officers step outside and look around. But nothing can be seen except the abyss below.] 


End file.
